Voler un instant
by MiniKiwi
Summary: Ceci est un one shot. Depuis longtemps, Selene, une jeune adolescente, rêve toutes les nuits du même homme. Son visage l'obsède et au matin il lui est impossible de le retrouver avec exactitude. Entre ses insomnies revient un rêve, toujours identique. Jusqu'au jour où par hasard, elle rencontre l'homme dont le visage la bouleverse tant.


Il faisait nuit, pourtant, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, la main serrant le drap, elle ne dormait pas. Elle avait senti qu'elle se réveillait au milieu d'un rêve et était doucement revenue à la réalité, allongée dans cette chambre trop chauffée, à moins que la cause de sa sueur soit autre. Elle peinait à reprendre ses esprit, les sourcils froncés. Elle cherchait à se souvenir de son rêve. C'était une obsession récente, se souvenir de ses rêves, les noter et en dessiner les personnages, un rituel de tout les jours accomplit avec une minutie maniaque. Quand elle ne se souvenait pas, elle emmenait son carnet à rêve en cours, au cas où quelque chose lui revienne dans la journée. Elle n'avait jamais parlé du carnet à rêve, elle était la seule au courant. Ce besoin obsessionnel aurait inquiété sa mère.

Elle s'était vite aperçu que certains éléments revenaient incessamment, une chute, une voix et la mer. Ses rêves commençaient toujours au bord de la mer ou sur un bateau. Elle n'y restait pas souvent, le cours du rêve la propulsant dans un univers connu ou imaginaire, quelque part dans les brumes de son subconscient. Mais elle tombait toujours, de plus ou moins haut, de sa hauteur ou d'un building, elle tombait toujours. Et aucun rêve ne passait sans une voix grave et posé qui disait des mots différents chaque fois, mais parlait toujours. Toujours la même voix. Une voix à la fois familière et inconnue, à laquelle s'ajoutait une foule d'idée, il y avait la peur, l'étonnement et une certaine affection, des sentiments presque contradictoires qui lui retournait l'âme à chaque réveil, tandis que son crayon courant sur la feuille traçait les lignes d'un visage inconnu. Un visage qui n'apparaissait pas en rêve, juste sous entendu par la voix, un visage qui, ces principaux traits esquissé s'effaçait de l'esprit de la jeune fille. Elle restait devant son carnet, à rêver doucement en mordillant son crayon.

Cette nuit là, elle se leva sans précipitation, posa ses pieds sur le carrelage froid et marcha jusqu'à la porte. Elle appuya sur l'interrupteur, frotta ses yeux et se posa la question rituelle : « De quoi ai-je bien put rêver ? ». Une foule de réponses fusèrent, et elle saisit son carnet précipitamment en s'asseyant à son bureau. Les traits du visage jaillirent, elle nota « _Voix_ » dans un coin de la feuille destinée aux rêves de cette nuit là. Puis une file de mot pèle mêle noircit la feuille, le crayon mêlant allégrement les chutes et les gangsters, sans oublier les personnages de la vie courante et les armes à feu, un ou deux acteurs, deux ou trois personnage historique et un héros du dernier roman qu'elle avait lu vinrent enrichir les acteurs de son rêve. Elle finit par poser le crayon, une foule minutieusement dessinés, et au milieu d'elle trois traits commençant le tracé d'un visage qu'on pouvait à peine reconnaitre. Le mélange hétéroclite était étrange, incompréhensible pour tous, parfaitement clair pour elle.

Puis elle se redressa, la tête vidée, elle sortit par la fenêtre. Elle sauta sur le toit, les yeux clos. Guidée par les voix qui résonnaient dans sa tête. « A droite, à gauche, pas ici, lève le pied gauche, repose le… ». Elle commença sa ronde nocturne, prescrite par ses insomnies et ses obsessions. Elle marcha le long du toit mouillé, le vide grisant au dessous d'elle, le vent dans les cheveux. A quelques millimètres de tomber. L'adrénaline envahissait ses veines.

Elle se sentait irrésistiblement attirée par ce vide, pas par le goudron six mètres en dessous, juste par la chute, l'impression de voler le temps d'une seconde. Elle se pencha, les pieds dangereusement posés sur une tuile glissante. Le vent jouait avec elle, elle s'élança en tournoyant le long du toit. Elle dansait avec le vent, la lune et le vide si proche, elle tournait sur elle-même, grisée par la nuit, la chute possible et le danger si attirant. Les voix se muaient en musique, une musique grisante, enivrante. Elle dansa longtemps le long du toit de l'immeuble, sur cette musique qu'elle seule entendait, mut par un besoin irrépressible de mettre sa vie en danger.

Elle tourbillonna pareille à une flamme au clair de lune jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'est plus de force, et elle rentra en glissant le long du toit pour retourner s'allonger sur son lit. Pas une seule seconde elle ne cessa de penser au surnom qu'elle s'était donné. Danseuse de la lune. C'était presque son vrai nom. Elle s'appelait Sélène.

Au matin, elle se leva doucement, sans conviction. Elle s'habilla sans y penser, ne désirant que se rendormir. Elle nota rapidement ses rêves sur le carnet et le glissa dans son sac. Elle jeta pèle mêle ses cahiers pour compléter le cartable. Puis elle entreprit de peigner ses cheveux noirs. Elle nota avec une pointe de satisfaction le début de bronzage de son visage qui tranchait avec sa chemise immaculée. Puis elle se maquilla consciencieusement. Elle mettait beaucoup de soin à son apparence. C'était un refus du manque de soin, d'attention et de sérieux qu'elle sentait monter en elle. Un refus des voix dans sa tête et de son envie de se jeter dans le vide. Un refus de comprendre, de se comprendre. Elle sortit en courant de l'appartement, s'apercevant de son retard. Au milieu de l'escalier qui menait au hall d'entrée, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait oublié son sac. Elle remonta quatre à quatre les marches et le saisit. Sa mère était déjà partie travailler et les cours avaient commencée un quart d'heure plus tôt. Sa notion du temps était assez fluctuante. Elle se précipita dans la rue et se stoppa à l'arrêt de bus, devant son immeuble. Les bus étaient assez réguliers. De toute façon, elle avait déjà dépassé le point de non retour, question retard.

Tous les matins étaient ainsi, sa mère partait travailler, une demi heure après elle se réveillait, fatiguée par ses escapades nocturnes, elle soignait longuement son apparence et partait en courant. Elle révisa rapidement sa leçon d'histoire alors que le bus apparaissait déjà au coin de la rue. Elle rangea précipitamment ses cahiers, faisant voler une fiche mal collées. Elle la rattrapa vivement et s'engouffra rapidement par la porte arrière du bus, essayant de détourner l'attention du chauffeur. Il ne la vit pas, mais elle ne trouva pas de place assise, et elle ne put finir de réviser. Cinq minutes après, le bus s'arrêtait à cent mètres du collège. Elle marcha sans se presser jusqu'à la grille et traversa la cour la tête baissée, apeurée, mais pas par le surveillant, par une présence étrange qui l'accompagnait à chacun de ses mouvements. « Sélène, encore pire que d'habitude, une demi heure de retard ! Allez, monte en cours d'histoire, et dépêche-toi ! Pour une fois… ». Gronda le surveillant qui l'attendait patiemment, comme tous les matins.

« Parles en ! Cela excuserait tout, tu serais soignée !

-Non !

-Sélène, ne fais pas l'enfant, parles en !

-Non ! ». Murmura elle, les larmes aux yeux. Ses discussions avec elle même, mais plutôt entre deux elles même différents la bouleversaient à chaque fois. Elle s'arrêta au milieu du couloir. Un ange aux yeux d'or la regardait. Appuyé contre un mur, ses ailes repliées dans son dos. Les yeux d'or écarquillés la fixait, un sourire empreint de folie dansait sur ses lèvres. Sélène fit un immense effort de volonté pour faire taire ses discussions mentales. Elle s'appuya contre le mur en gémissant et protégea son visage de ses mains. L'ange épiait ses moindre mouvements depuis le début de la maladie, attendant sans doute le moment propice pour s'infiltrer dans son esprit. Elle partit en courant vers l'escalier puis grimpa à toute vitesse plus pour échapper à l'ange que pour aller en histoire.

Elle entra dans la salle de cour la tête baissée et les larmes aux yeux. Terrorisée. Elle présenta un petit papier expliquant son retard « sans motif » et alla s'asseoir. La feuille de contrôle l'attendait. Elle commença à remplir, peinant sur les questions de cours, mais s'en sortant aisément pour ce qui était du domaine de la réflexion et pas de la leçon. Elle rédigea un paragraphe argumenté exemplaire, bien supérieur à ce qu'on attend d'une élève de troisième. Mais Sélène n'était pas vraiment une élève de troisième, elle avait sauté deux classes. Et l'ange aux yeux d'or se penchait par moment au dessus de son épaule, durant de brèves apparitions qui tiraient à Sélène des gémissements et des sursauts. Une présence gênante, terrifiante et surtout empreinte de démence.

A la fin de la journée, fatiguée comme jamais, Sélène se dirigea vers l'arrêt de bus. La présence de l'ange aux yeux d'or flottait dans l'air, mais elle ne le voyait pas. Elle devinait qu'il était quelque part, pourtant. Elle changea d'itinéraire, espérant le perdre. Elle grimpa en trombe dans un bus et s'assis dans un coin. C'est à cet instant qu'elle crut reconnaître quelqu'un. Un visage entrevu lui semblât vaguement familier. Le tremblement qu'elle éprouvait en se réveillant lui parcourut l'échine. Elle devina immédiatement. C'était plus une intuition qu'une certitude, mais elle le sentait. Elle ferma les yeux, se sentant tomber. « Mademoiselle ? » Demanda un homme à sa droite, inquiet. Elle lui adressa un demi-sourire plus rassurant que rassuré. L'ange aux yeux d'or venait de revenir. Elle prit une gorgée d'oxygène et traversa le bus au moment où il s'arrêtait. « Monsieur ? » Demanda elle à l'homme qu'elle avait cru reconnaître. Il se retourna. C'était ce visage, le visage qu'elle avait à moitié dessiné des centaines de milliers de fois. Elle resta figée, la gorge sèche. Sous le choc, incapable de comprendre ce qui se passait. Comme si tout cela passait loin, très loin au dessus d'elle. Elle se mit à trembler. « Oh, mon Dieu… » Balbutia l'homme en descendant précipitamment du bus.

Sélène se mit une claque, ou plutôt une moitié d'elle mit une claque à l'autre, et se précipita dehors, ce n'était pas son arrêt, mais il lui semblait que les événements étaient bien plus important que son trajet quotidien. Elle courait comme une folle à travers les rues, passa comme une flèche devant un restaurant italien, ses talons hauts ne lui rendaient pas vraiment service. Elle tourna juste à temps pour le voir entrer dans un immeuble. La porte n'était pas encore fermée. Elle glissa in extremis à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Elle entraperçut alors un ascenseur dont les portes se fermaient. Toujours en courant, elle se précipita jusqu'à lui et plaça son bras entre les battants. Les portes se rouvrirent doucement, avec un discret grincement. Elle passa à l'intérieur. C'était bien lui, et il n'était que deux. Il devait avoir entre quarante cinq et cinquante ans, ses cheveux étaient blancs au niveau des tempes et noirs ailleurs et ses yeux d'un noir profond. Elle se surprit à lui trouver un air de ressemblance avec son propre visage, peut être l'expression énervé ou la forme du visage. « Excusez moi du dérangement, je m'appelle Sélène Martin, et je voudrais savoir pourquoi je passe mes nuits à rêver de vous. ». L'ange aux yeux d'or apparut à coté d'eux. Elle cacha son visage derrière son bras et poussa un cri de terreur. L'homme la regarda, paniqué. Il la saisit par les épaules. « Sélène ? Sélène ? » L'appela il longuement. La crise dura quelques secondes, quelques secondes de terreur pure.

Cinq minutes après, sans vraiment l'avoir cherché, elle se retrouva assise sur un canapé, un soda à la main. « Alors Cassandra a vraiment respecté le pacte… Tu diras à ta mère que je ne l'ai pas oublié…

-Qui êtes vous ?

-Moi, rien de moins que celui qui devrait aujourd'hui habiter chez toi et participer à ton éducation, je suis celui qui aurait dut faire partie de ton existence et de celle de ta mère. Je suis le père que tu n'as pas eu, et le père d'une autre qui te ressemble beaucoup. Je vais te raconter une histoire étrange qu'il faudra croire, une histoire triste. I peine plus de treize ans, j'ai rencontré Cassandra, celle qui est aujourd'hui ta mère. Nous nous sommes aimés, mais je n'ai pas eu le courage d'accepter sa grossesse. Elle vous désirait, elle voulait ses enfants tombés du ciel. Je ne le voulais pas, nous avons signé un pacte. Je partais, participais financièrement et avait en contre partie droit au chapitre pour le choix du prénom. Mais vous étiez jumelles. Chacun de nous en a pris une et nous avons mis six cent kilomètres entre vous. Nous avons décidé des prénoms à deux. Vous portez toutes les deux un symbole. Tu es la lune, elle le soleil. Sélène Martin et Solène Alirez. Tu portes le nom de ta mère, elle le mien. Vous êtes presque identiques. Quand tu étais petite, je suis venu te voir, une fois. Mais ça s'est mal passé, quand ta mère m'a vu. Nous nous sommes disputés et tu as pleuré, tu t'en souviens peut être. Maintenant commence le passage triste.».

Il lui attrapa la main et tourna un ordinateur portable qui trainait sur la table vers elle. « Elle est à l'hôpital, à Barcelone. ». Il ouvrit Skype.

Sélène eut l'impression de se trouver face à elle-même. Une jeune fille du même âge, même visage, même expression de démence. Elles se regardèrent, bouche bées, séparés par l'écran de l'ordinateur. Elle posèrent toutes les deux la main sur l'écran. Les yeux noirs de sa jumelles devinrent peu à peu d'or, tandis que son visage se métamorphosait, le rictus dément de ses lèvres s'accentua. Elle poussa un cri quand deux grandes ailes s'ajoutèrent à ce tableau. Elle recula sur le canapé en gémissant et prit sa tête entre ses mains, terrorisée. Elle remonta ses genoux sous son menton en pleurant. « Non, pas l'ange…

-Sélène, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-Pas l'ange aux yeux d'or ! ». Cria elle, en boule sur le canapé. Elle n'entendait pas ses paroles, elle n'entendait que sa crise de nerfs intérieure, violente dispute entre les deux elle même, violente dispute pour refréner l'avancée de l'ange. Violente dispute qui l'accélérait. « Laisse l'ange entrer !

-Non !

-Laisse le entrer, admet sa progression !On te conduira dans un endroit où tu seras bien traitée.

-Non ! ». Elle hurla le dernier mot, en larmes. Puis elle n'entendit plus rien, prises dans les brumes de son délire paranoïaque et de sa démence.

Elle ouvrit les yeux dans une grande pièce blanche. « Salut, le sommeil aux sédatifs, c'est bien ? » Lui demanda sa copie exacte, assise devant un ordinateur portable à quelques mètres d'elle. L'ange aux yeux d'or lui avait laissé un peu de répit, mais même quand il n'était pas là, elle savait qu'il pouvait surgir à tous moments. Et il lisait dans ses pensées. Elle s'assit sur son lit. « Je suis ta sœur, je m'appelle Solène. Et je suis schizophrène. Je ne crois pas que je vais faire de crise, donc je ne suis pas dangereuse.

-Je m'appelle Sélène, je pense que je suis aussi folle que toi.

-C'est presque logique, on est vraies jumelles, il y a de fortes chances que tu ai une prédisposition. Désolée. Tu veux boire quelques choses, on est chez notre père, là.

-Il a prévenu maman ?

-Ca m'étonnerait, il devrait pas tarder à lui téléphoner, je crois.

-Tu as du chocolat chaud ?

-Je te prépare ça tout de suite. ». Elle se leva et quitta la pièce. Sélène sortit son carnet et traça vaguement les traits du visage de son père, dont elle avait encore rêvé. Puis elle traça une longue ligne, représentant une falaise, et une petite silhouette tout au bout, prête à plonger. Ses doigts déjà hors du contrôle des images nocturnes, elle lâcha le crayon. La petite silhouette vacillante au bord du vide était elle, cette évidence s'imposa à elle.

Elle se leva doucement et marcha jusqu'à une immense fenêtre. Elle écarta du bout des doigts les rideaux translucide et embrassa Barcelone du regard. « C'est beau, non ? » Demanda sa sœur en entrant. Mais pour Sélène, l'ange aux yeux d'or la fixait, assis en haut de la Sagrada Familia. Il lui adressa un clin d'œil moqueur. Elle poussa un cri et recula, se cacha le visage et se mit à pleurer. « Pauvre, pauvre Sélène… » Susurra une voix mielleuse. « Folle… Complètement folle… ». Les mots résonnèrent longtemps dans sa tête. Quand elle sortit la tête de ses mains, elle ignorait encore si ils étaient hallucinations ou réalité. Elle essaya de se persuader qu'ils étaient réalité, pour éloigner la folie et l'ange aux yeux d'or. Les gens normaux n'on pas d'hallucinations. « Contrairement à ce que les gens pensent. Dit Solène, assise sur son lit. Nous, les fous, sommes les gens les plus lucides de la terre. ». Elle tendit une tasse de chocolat chaud à Sélène. Tandis que cette dernière y posait ses lèvres, elle argumenta sa théorie. « Nous voyons l'invisible, nous entendons ce que personne ne dit, nous savons ce que personne ne sait. Le principal problème, c'est que ce savoir nous handicape plus qu'autre chose. Je ne suis pas heureuse de savoir que des gens arrivent à lire dans mes pensées ou qu'un complot contre moi est en cours d'exécution. L'état que le commun des mortels appelle « folie » est en réalité un état de savoir et de compréhension de notre monde extrême. Trop extrême. Nous avons une vision du monde différente, plus profonde. Nous savons, et cela nous empêche de vivre.

Le poète est pareil au prince des nuées

Qui hante la tempête et se rit de l'archer

Exilé sur le sol, au milieu des huées

Ses ailes de géant l'empêchent de marcher

Ce sont des vers de Baudelaire qui illustre bien notre condition. Les poètes et les fous sont pareils. D'ailleurs la plupart des poètes sont fous et beaucoup de fous sont poètes. Nous sommes bien loin de notre royaume des cieux, Sélène. Ce monde ci est trop bas pour nous.

-Tu as déjà essayé de voler ? Je connais un endroit merveilleux d'où nous pourrions partir. Sauter, planer quelques instants…

-Et tomber, tomber, tomber. Mais qu'elle importance, du moment que nous avons réussis à voler ? ». Dans leurs yeux brillaient la même folie.

Elles parlèrent longtemps, d'espoir, de rêves, de leur vie et de cette folie qui brillaient dans leurs yeux, de l'horreur d'être incomprise et de cet ange qu'elles voyaient. Elle se comprirent, tentèrent de s'aimer, s'attachèrent. Elle parlèrent sans y croire d'un monde meilleur et se demandèrent longtemps ce que c'était vraiment la mort, elles partagèrent leur rêve commun, voler, rien qu'un instant, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'elles feraient.

La main dans la main, deux jeunes filles arrièrent un soir au port de Barcelone. Les étoiles et les néons brillaient et leurs éclats se mêlaient dans le ciel bleu nuit. La mer reflétait la lune et la ville chantait. Toujours sans se lâcher, les jeunes filles prirent deux billets allers simples pour Bonifacio. Le bateau glissa lentement loin des agitations et fendit les flots délicatement , comme à la dérive sur une mer d'huile. Toujours ensemble les jeunes filles arrivèrent sur le sol Corse. Elles débarquèrent sous un soleil levant qui inondait la ville de lumière. La mer chantait les louanges du sud et le ciel était d'un bleu profond. Encore ensemble elles montèrent tout en haut de la falaise. Elles contemplèrent la Sardaigne à peine visible à l'horizon et la falaise calcaire, puis elle se regardèrent, escaladèrent le mur et sautèrent. Le vent entra dans leurs vêtements et les gonfla d'air, leurs cheveux furent tirés en arrière par les forces de la nature et sur leurs visages naquirent une même expression émerveillée, alors qu'elles planaient presque dans un ciel d'azur. Puis elles serrèrent très fort leurs mains. Et elles tombèrent. Comme des anges foudroyés.

L'adrénaline parcourut leurs veines comme un courant électrique, leurs rires se firent échos, le sol se rapprocha de plus en plus vite, leurs cœur accéléra. Leurs yeux écarquillés pour ne rien perdre de la scènes furent giflés par le vent. Elles continuèrent de rire, alors qu'elles allaient s'écraser. Le monde était beau.

Leur chute les mena droit dans la mer qui les attendait, sous le regard amusé du soleil et d'un ange aux yeux d'or. Ainsi moururent Sélène et Solenne. Filles de la folie.


End file.
